Psychic Force Remix
Details Psychic Force Remix is the Reboot of the Psychic Force Franchise and the Killer-App of the PS VITA Alongside Transformers Generations. Characters *Might - a psychicer from unknown nation(persumaply u.s.a.) who suffers from amnesia and the main prtaginist of the game, he seeks to know his true idendity, he joined Anti-Norah. note:his back story has been rewrriten in the reboot and he isn't a clone of patty's son *Patty Myers - an american psychicer, Might's childhod friend and the only person he remembers, she helps Might to regain his memory and find her mother, she also joined Anti-Norah. *Wendy Ryans - an australian psychicer, Chir/Sonia's younger sister and a member of Anti-Norah, she wants to find Burn and save Emilio. *Regina Belfron - a canadian psychicer working for Neo-Norah and Narlo's sister, she supports Keith's dream of psychicer only utopia. *Carlo Belfron - a canadian psychicer working for Neo-Norah and Regina's brother, he supports Keith's dream of psychicer only utopia. *Gates Oltsman - an american human cyborg whose wife and daugther were killer by Wong, thus he seeks to kill all psychicers but he was reprogrammed by Keith and now he is a member of Neo-Norah. *Setsuna - a south korean psychicer and a member of the army organization, he seeks to get rid of wong even through he is wornking for him. *Gudeath - a south korean psychicer and a member of the army organization, he seeks to get rid of wong even through he is wornking for him. *Emilio Michaelov - a russian psychic who seeks peace and solidute but can't control his powers, he was originally a member of Anti-Norah but was branwashed by wong and now he is a member of the army organization. *Rokudo Genma - a japanese monk who sees psychicers as a danger for world peace, he and his master Genshin seek to get rid of the psychic powers. *Genshin Kenjoh - a japanese monk who sees psychicers as a danger for world peace, he and his pupil Genma seeks to get rid of the psychic powers. *Ben "Burn" Griffiths(Unlockable,beat arcade mode with Might, Patty and Wendy) - an american psychicer, the leader of Anti-Norah and Keith's best friend, he seeks to bring peace between humans and psychicers convince Keith to give up on his psychicer only utopia dream. *Keith Evans(Unlockable,beat arcade mode with Regina, Carlo and Gates) - a british psychicer, the leader of Neo-Norah and Burn's best friend, he seeks to create a psychicer only world and he will make sure no one will stand in his way. *Richard Wong(Unlockable,beat arcade mode with Setsuna, Gudeath and Emilio) - the sub-boss of the game, a hong kong chinese psychicer, the leader of the Army Organization and the main antagonist of the game, he seeks to create a psychicer only world under his control. *Sonia(Unlockable,beat arcade mode Burn, Keith and Wong) - an austrailan psychicer, Wendy's sister and a member of the original Norah, after being critically injured by gun fire of soldiers she was taken by Wong and turned into a psychicer cyborg, her real name is Chris but after being cybernated she is being called Sonia, the name sake of Wong's lover who was killed by humans. *Brad Kilsten(Unlockable,beat arcade mode with Sonia) - a german psychicer with split personality and a member of the original Norah, he has no control of himself since an incident where his parents were killed by human soldiers and he went berserk on the soldiers. *Shiori(Unlockable,beat arcade mode with Genma and Genshin) - a japanese miko who was kidnapped by Wong for his experiments. *Custom Psychicer *Evil Emilio(Hidden,Highlight Emilio hold start and press Triangle after every character is unlocked) - secret sub-boss, the result of Wong's brainwashing of Emilio. *Renewed Gates(Hidden,Highlight Gates hold start and press Triangle after every character is unlocked) - secret sub-boss, the result of Keith's reprogramming of Gates. *God Wong(Hidden,Highlight Wong hold start and press Triangle after every character is unlocked) - the final boss of the game, Wong brainwashed(with a spell) Emilio in order to get his psychic powers for himself. Emilio broke free, however Wong's mind control spell stole the imitation of Emilio's psychic power he needed to achieve godlike powers so he could wipe out the entire human race with his hands. *Shadow Might(Hidden,Highlight Might hold start and press Triangle after every character is unlocked) - Wong's final boss in arcade mode. Modes * Arcade Mode - the player fights through eight stages, the first six are against random opponents, the seventh is against Wong and the eighth is against God Wong. * Story Mode - the order of the chapters is : # Gates - Gates Oltsman, a man turned cyborg after a Psychicher attack that took the lives of his wife and daughter, is sent to spy on "Norah" organization to prevent them from eliminating mankind. # Wong - Richard Wong, the leader of "Norah" organization, is fully aware that the war that outbroke only a few days ago is about to end in favor of the human side, # Sonia # Carlo # Wendy # Genma # Burn # Keith # Patty # Setsuna # Genshin # Gudeath # Regina # Brad # Emilio # Might * Training Mode - * Online Mode - * Create a Psychicer: * Classic Mode - Psychic Force EX and Psychic Force 2012 EX Voice Acting Japanese *Takehito Koyasu as Burn Griffiths *Ryotaro Okiayu as Keith Evans *Norio Wakamoto as Richard Wong *Megumi Hayashibara ad Wendy Ryans and Emilio's Mother *Yumi Toma as Sonia/Chris Ryans and Mr.Griffiths *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Emilio Michaelov *Ryuusei Nakao as Brad Kilsten *Kappei Yamaguchi as Might and Young Keith *Atsuko Tanaka as Patty Myers and Shiori *Akio Otsuka as Gates Oltsman *Fumiko Orikasa as Regina Belfron *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Carlo Belfron *Rikiya Koyama as Setsuna *Jouji Nakato as Gudeath *Unsho Ishizuka as Rokudo Genma and Mr.Griffiths *Chikao Otsuka as Genshin Kenjoh *Rica Matsumo as Young Burn *Minami Takayima as Young Emilio English *David Vincent as Burn Griffiths *Patrick Seitz as Keith Evans *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wendy Ryans, Emilio's Mother and Young Emilio *Veronica Taylor as Sonia/Chris Ryans, Ms.Griffiths and Young Burn *Steven Blum as Brad Kilsten and Young Keith *Yuri Lowenthal as Emilio Michaelov *Crispin Freeman as Richard Wong *Troy Baker as Gates Oltsman *Kyle Herbert as Might *Laura Bailey as Patty Myers and Shiori *Michelle Ruff as Regina Belfron *Travis Willingham as Carlo Belfron *Jerry Jewel as Setsuna *Mike McFarland as Gudeath *Jamieson Price as Rokudo Genma and Mr.Griffiths *Michael Mcconnohie as Genshin Kenjoh Soundtrack * Tears and Flow - Might * No Limit to - Shadow Might * Mother's - Patty * Purely Soldier - Wendy * Dirty Honey Bee - Regina * Season Getting Grey - Carlo * Revenger - Gates * Control X - Renewed Gates * The Man in the Dark - Setsuna * Gravity Slugger - Gudeath * Fallen Angel - Emilio * innocent Tripper - Evil Emilio * Hajah no Genshin - Genshin * Demon's Tune - Genma * Birdie Birdie - Shiori * Burning Storm - Burn * Freezing Point - Keith * Asian Labyrinth - Wong * Perfect World - God Wong * Carry Away - Sonia * Lunatic Crow - Brad Move List Might Patty Wendy Regina Carlo Gates Setsuna Gudeath Emilio Genma Genshin Burn Keith Wong Sonia/Chris Brad Shiori Success Psychic Force Remix met with critical acclaim. Both IGN and GamSpot rated the game a 10/10 for its beautiful and impressive graphics, tight and responsive controls, professional and great voice acting, intense and rhythmic soundtrack,deep and sweeping storyline, pleasant sound effects and special effects, and the unique style of gameplay the series is known for. Giant Bomb, Polygon, Famitsu, Eurogamer, Game Informer and Edge rated the game a 9.5/10 for the same reasons but criticized some of its flaws. The game recieved 2 OVAs: the first telling about 2010 and the second telling about 2012, both became free dlc for the game itself. In 2015 the game got a PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 port called "Psychic Force Remix HD" and a PlayStation 4 and Xbox One port called "Psychic Force Remix Remastered" both included all the dlc inside the game and a demo for the sequel "Psychic Force 2015". Trivia * Considering the fact that the game is a reboot rather than a sequel, none of the characters recieve a new attire. Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Fighting games Category:Reboots Category:Remakes Category:Killer Apps Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Taito Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Taito Corporation Category:2014 Category:2014 video games Category:2014 Video Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games